Pokemon: The All Star saga
by PokefanBR
Summary: Ash ama Misty, Misty ama Ash que é o amor da vida de Duplica.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: A Discussão quase trágica.

Estava anoitecendo, Ash e Misty estavam perdidos, a floresta era densa eles não enxergavam muito longe.

Misty: Onde nós estamos senhor sabe-tudo? – Perguntou Misty com muito mau humor.

Ash: Simples! Estamos no meio de lugar nenhum.

Misty: Se seguíssemos o mapa estaríamos no centro pokémon e não perdidos!

Ash: Você me irrita magrela! Porque ainda me segue?

Misty: Se você esqueceu: é por causa da minha bicicleta que você destruiu!

Ash: Aquele foi o pior dia da minha vida pois eu conheci você!

Misty ficou pálida, não acreditava naquilo que Ash havia que aquilo fosse mentira. Mas friamente Ash repetiu suas palavras.

Ash: Magrela você me irrita!

Misty: Pois bem! Se você me odeia tanto não vai mais me ver. NUNCA!

Ela correu para o meio da floresta e logo Ash não podia mais vê-la.

Ele andou por algumas horas e logo achou uma cidade. Se dirigiu ao Centro Pokémon, a Enfermeira Joy estava preocupada.

Ash: Boa noite enfermeira. Por acaso uma garota ruiva se hospedou aqui?

Joy: Não mas a oficial Jane avisou que uma garota foi encontrada inconsciente e levada ao Hospital. Ela não sabe o nome da garota mas disse que ela era ruiva.

Ash se assustou quando ouviu "não sabe o nome da garota mas disse que ela era ruiva."

Ash: O... obrigado, enfermeira.

O menino saiu em disparada em direção ao hospital. Apesar de cansado, a preocupação fez ele ignorar tudo e passou como vento pela rua.

Chegou rapidamente no hospital.

Ash: Com licença, estou procurando por Misty Waterflower.

Atendente: Sim, ela esta no quarto 402.

Ash: Obrigado.

Ash subiu o elevador cada vez mais preocupado.

Quando a porta se abriu ele correu até o quarto e lentamente abriu a porta.

Ela estava dormindo com os cabelos soltos, estava com alguns ferimentos, e uma roupa de hospital.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela, segurou sua mão e pensou: "Isso não devia ter acontecido. Nunca aconteceria se eu não tivesse tenteado te irritar".

Misty lentamente abriu os olhos. Quando viu Ash, seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas e começaram a brilhar. Ela se levantou abraçou ele encostou seu rosto no peito dele e começou a chorar deixando sua camisa úmida.

Ash: Misty, eu sinto muito pelo que eu disse.

Misty: Eu sinto por ter te deixado. – Disse Misty entre soluços.

Ash: Misty...

Ash lentamente levantou o rosto dela, enxugou suas lágrimas e lentamente aproximou seu rosto do dela e falou.

Ash: Misty, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

Misty: Ash, eu sei... você me ama.

Ash: Mas... como você soube?

Misty: Eu sempre te amei e achei que você sentia o mesmo.

Quando o garoto deu por si estava beijando ela com todo o amor que tinha. (Nota: BLÉ! Hoje eu to melado!)

Duas semanas depois eles estavam deixando o hospital.

Ash: Bem, senhorita Waterflower hora de ir!

Misty: Então vamos!

Ash: Vamos ao centro pokémon para nos arrumarmos e depois vamos até Pallet. Certo?

Misty: Sim!

Assim que chegam ao CP foram se arrumar.

Ela deixou o cabelo solto, e estava com uma blusa azul-marinho, seu fiel All-Star Vermelho e uma calça jeans azul desbotada, Ash decidiu mudar o visual. Deixou o boné de lado botou uma camiseta preta, um jeans, e tênis brancos com detalhes em preto.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: O retorno de uma amiga.

Ash e Misty estão passando por uma floresta.

As árvores faziam sombras e a luz do sol passava por entre as folhas fazendo pequenos pontos de luz pelo chão cheio folhas que se desprendiam com o vento.

Misty: Ash, eu estou com fome.

Ash: Acho que ainda tenho dois sanduíches na mochila.

Os dois se sentam embaixo de uma árvore. Ash pega sua mochila e tira um sanduíche.

Ash: Opa! Só tem um.

Misty: Nos podemos dividir.

Ash: Bem porque não?

Ash divide o lanche e entrega metade para Misty.

Ash: Podemos descansar?

Misty: Claro eu estou com um pouco de sono.

Mas antes que possam dormir uma voz chama sua atenção.

- ASH! MISTY!

Ash: Quem chama?

Era uma garota de cabelos verdes e olhos castanhos que usava uma camisa laranja com uma estrela estampada , Jeans azul claro preso por um cinto branco e tênis azuis.

Aparentava 19 anos de idade. (Nota: Sim essa fic se passa alguns anos no futuro)

- Duplica!

Gritaram Ash e Misty ao mesmo tempo.

Em uma fração de segundo eles estavam de pé e correndo para recebê-la com um abraço.

Duplica: Ash, Misty. Quanto tempo!

Ash: Realmente foi muito tempo.

Depois eles se sentaram e começaram a conversar.

Duplica: Então Ash, quais as novidades?

Ash: Er... Bem... Nada especial. - Disse Ash com um ar de que queria esconder algo.

Duplica ficou encarando o garoto mas ele resistiu.

Duplica: Ash, eu e Misty podemos ficar sozinhas por um minuto.

Ash: Claro.

Ash se afastou um pouco e as meninas começaram a conversar.

Duplica: Misty, eu sei que você ama o Ash.

Misty: Eu? Não. – Disse Misty preocupada.

Duplica: Nesse caso ele esta solteiro. – Duplica já esboçava um sorriso.

Misty: S... sim.

Duplica saiu de perto dela e foi na direção de Ash.

Misty (pensando): O que foi que eu fiz? Agora eu posso... não, eu vou perder o Ash!

Ash estava distraído e não escutou Duplica chegando.

Ela chamou Ash. Assim que ele se virou ela se jogou nele e os dois caíram na grama.

Ash ficou ruborizado com isso. Pois ela estava deitada em cima dele e seus lábios a escassos dois centímetros de distancia.

Duplica começou a sussurrar: Ash, eu... amo você. E achei que fosse a hora de te contar.

Ash estava sem fala. Ele amava a Misty mas percebeu que Duplica também começou a chamar sua atenção.

Ash: Duplica, eu não... eu.

Duplica: Eu vou te dar algum tempo para pensar.

Ela deu um beijo no rosto de Ash que mais parecia um tomate.

Os dois se levantaram.

Misty saiu de trás da árvore.

Misty: Então Duplica. Para onde você vai? – Perguntou Misty com uma voz mal humorada.

Duplica: Bem... estou indo para Petalburg.

Misty: Então é melhor se apressar.

Duplica: Tchau Misty. Tchau "Ashyboy". – Disse Duplica enquanto piscava para Ash e saia andando.

Ash: Bem, vamos Misty?

Misty: Vamos mas antes eu tenho uma pergunta.

Ash: Pergunte então.

Misty: Ash... você me ama? – Peguntou Misty ruborizada.

Ash se aproximou de Misty e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ash: Eu amo você mais do que qualquer um neste mundo.

Misty: Agora sim, podemos ir.

Ash abraçou a garota pela cintura e os dois seguiram seu caminho, Mas Duplica que observava os dois detrás de uma árvore ficou com muita raiva.

Duplica (pensando): Vocês me pagam...


End file.
